First Encounters
by California-Italian
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I came up with about how I think Don and Jess first met. Set sometime in between 'Charge of Your Post' and 'People with Money.' FlackAngell flirtatiosness. R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: Despite the fact that I'm working on WAY too many fics, I needed something to be short and cute in contrast to my recent self proclaimed darkness streak. And I just got my second piercing and my dad still hasn't noticed. Yes, I do realize how random that was.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own CSI:NY. That's exactly why Aiden and Jess are dead and Lindsey is still breathing. And if you just took me seriously, you've either been Gibbs slapped too much or not enough.**

**First Encounters**

In truth, Don Flack wasn't supposed to be here, but he'd heard rumors about his temporary replacement (mostly from Danny) and the fact that she ranked a solid nine point seven on The Messer Scale of Hotness. He was pretty sure he was the only one Danny had chosen to divulge this information with. But if said info was true, then that wouldn't stay very quiet for long. That and the fact that anything Messer said was never discreet. But as much of a lady killer Don was, if Miss Nine Point Seven didn't show up soon, then he would be back at his apartment watching reruns of bad nineties sitcoms and Law and Order.

According to the doctor, he wasn't just physically healing, but mentally too. And if that didn't want to make Flack take out the doctor already, then he had to go and say that even visiting the precinct was bad for said mental health. Because fictional family dramas were so much better for what sanity he had to begin with. Don glanced at his watch for the xth time in twenty minutes. Good thing the summer heat made for an empty squad room. Flack wasn't a fan of receiving a stalker stigma before he even came back to work. The 'smoking hot brunette' had better be worth going against doctors orders (disobeying said orders usually lead to a two hour lecture).

"Can I help you?"

Don turned to see the speaker. Definitely worth it, he thought inadvertently. He tried to size her up with her skinny jeans, leather jacket and matching leather boots. He found that doing this was proving increasingly annoying due to the fact that his mind would begin to wander to dark corners that he hadn't visited for at least a couple of decades. He'd keep that fact out of Messer's ears though.

"Hello? Are you looking for somebody?" She was in front of him now with a look of confused amusement defining her features.

Then it hit him. He was leaning on her desk, blatantly checking her out, and looking like a complete idiot in the process. Smooth. Very smooth. He could almost go as far as suave, but then again she didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. That skill of nonchalance probably came in handy working as a female detective where she had to deal with fellow detectives, suspects, witnesses, and even the occasional victim coming on to her. He suspected high levels of testosterone in her childhood home. He was now acutely aware of the fact that she was saying something to him.

"…Frances? Italiano? Español? Português? Deutsch?" Her eyes got wide in a sort of pleading look. Don thought it was adorable. Again, that would never make it past Danny's ears. "Give me something. I'm outta nationalities I can translate into their own language."

He figured saying something in Gaelic probably wouldn't be the best thing to do to her in her frazzled state. "Sorry. A friend of mine down in D.C. is always saying how awkwardly staring at a girl usually scares away potential mates." She raised an eyebrow and his eyes slightly widened at the realization of his statement. "Not that- you know- you're-" He decided to stop himself before his hole got too deep. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Smart move." To him, it looked like she was deciding whether the situation was funny or creepy. In reality, she was trying to decide if the wide eyes or him biting his lip was cuter. She decided on the wide eyes but figured, with the slightest change in the narrowness, cute could go to mischievous to steamy to innocent in under a second flat. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew that too. Him clearing his throat snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Is there something you wanted?"

"I really just came down here to see how things are going with everybody." He considered his next words. "But other than a few in the locker room and break room, you're the only cop here. Busy day?"

"A back draft in Midtown. Supposed arson. And two prison buses crashed while transporting prisoners from Rikers to Sing Sing."

Don let out a low whistle. "I would think that required all hands on deck."

"For whatever reason, Benton had to come back and I'm his junior partner, so this exciting day for everyone else is a rousing day of paper work for me."

"Ah. I know the feeling."

She gave him a knowing look, and for a few moments remained quiet. "So, you didn't need anything from me?"

"Huh?"

"You're at my desk." She said matter-of-factly.

Flack decided to keep the words nine point seven out of his next sentence. "Oh. No. I just came to visit. I decided to lean against an empty desk." He mentally slapped himself. That might've been the stupidest excuse he had ever come up with. Not only was it stupid, but there was the clear fact that there were more easily accessible desks which were vacant and belonged to people he actually knew.

She looked skeptical but nodded anyways.

"Well don't look so disappointed."

The woman smiled and her brown eyes twinkled. "Don Flack, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

Her laugh rang clearly through the virtually empty room. "I've heard stories."

"If they're from Danny Messer, then don't believe a word of them." He mumbled something under his breath that she didn't catch.

"What?" She said while leaning on the clear space of desk next to him.

"I said 'He's Italian. He exaggerates far too much.'"

"You don't have to worry; Messer's way too absorbed in who's sleeping with whom to even spread stories about a serial flirt."

"Not when he's your best friend. And speaking of stories, you seem to know all of mine, yet I know none of yours."

"Is this really how you get to know people better?"

"Only the cute ones."

"Serial flirt indeed." She flashed him a smile that rivaled one of Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman (he swears Sam made him watch it), then continued. "I just transferred over from the fiftieth. I used to work in vice, but got boosted to junior homicide detective. I majored in criminology in college, and, your in luck, one of my favorite pastimes is flirting back with cute detectives."

Don rolled his eyes at her, but nevertheless smiled. "And your name, Detective Whose Flirting Rivals Even Mine?"

"Jess."

"Last name."

She raised an eyebrow at him again. "No laughing. Promise?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Promise."

"Angell."

He smiled his school boy smile again. "Did it hurt-"

"Not as much as you're going to if you finish that sentence." Jess warned although she was near laughing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, _Angell_." He took her right hand in his and shook it when she responded to his grasp.

"Likewise, _Flack_."

**Finito!**

**A/n: Hehe. This made me happy to write, and I hope it made you happy to read! I love making cracks at Italians. Mostly cause I am one. I'm quite proud of that fact, but it's very fun to do. Ooh! Random fact: the name domino came from the Latin word Dominus which means Lord or Master.**

**Anyways, reviews make me happy. The happier I am, the more writing I get done. See how that cycle works? And It's not to late to review for Hawkes's chapter of A Tribute To!**


End file.
